


Don't Panic

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's seven days after the Final Battle, and Hermione can't sleep without Ron. Not anymore. Not ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

When she wakes up, there’s no arm pressing insistently against her side.

For a moment, Hermione shuffles over more, attempting to find her way to a body that is not there. When she comes to the realization that it’s missing, she bolts up, trying to quench the scream that is beginning to bubble through her throat.

“Ron!” she whispers into the night, but he’s not there. Her throat seems to constrict upon itself, and there’s nothing left to do but cry out in anguish. They got him. The Death Eaters got him. They’re going to take him away from her, and she’ll never see him again, never hold him again, never marry him or love him or-

“Hermione! What the fuck happened?”

She lifts her head from where they are staining the fabric on her pajamas, finding Ron’s face illuminated by wand light. Shoving back his orange bed covers, she screeches and catapults herself off of the bed.

“Ron!”

She needs to make sure that he’s real- it’s the most important thing in the world. Her hands reach for his hips, his arms, his legs, his face. She lifts his shirt and covers the scars on his stomach with kisses, then moves to the scars on his arms, finally coming to pepper his face with her lips. Her body is still shaking with sobs.

It’s a good thing that they’re on the attic floor of the Burrow because Hermione thinks she would probably wake everybody up with her hysteria. And they don’t need that. They need to sleep, to rest… to recover, mostly. They can’t deal with her problems because they’re dealing with their own.

But Ron will deal with her problems. He will. He says they’re his now too, and she’s okay with that. 

“Where did you go?”

“To get a drink of water,” he says breathlessly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would wake up.”

“I can’t sleep without you!” Hermione informs him. As though it’s obvious. As though they’ve been sleeping in the same bed all their lives and not for seven days. “I thought you left me.”

She can see the shame burning at the tips of his ears, but she kisses the blush away from his cheeks, refusing to allow him to be guilty. 

“It’s fine,” he murmurs, closing his eyes as his forehead leans into hers. “It’s okay. You’re never gonna have to sleep without me ever again.”


End file.
